In a typical Wafer Level Chip Scale Package (WLCSP), the pattern of bond pads on the active surface of an electronic component are redistributed to a pattern of interconnection balls, sometimes called solder balls or a Ball Grid Array (BGA), for electrical connection to other structures. This redistribution involves the formation of a circuit pattern and a plurality of dielectric layers on the active surface of the electronic component.
The interconnection balls are bonded to the circuit pattern. However, failure of the bond between the circuit pattern and the interconnection balls results in failure of the WLCSP. Accordingly, it is desirable to form a robust bond between the interconnection balls and the circuit pattern.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.